


The Purple Vase

by iwritewhenimhappy



Series: Santa Monica, Baby [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Case Fic, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritewhenimhappy/pseuds/iwritewhenimhappy
Summary: A series of assaults and one murder leads Buck and Eddie to a surprising suspect.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

The tinkling sensation wakes him, but the kiss on his cheek is what really brings him forth from unconsciousness. It’s Eddie of course, who else would it be? He kisses him and then sits up. He grabs his shirt from nearby and walks out of the room, out to check on Christopher no doubt. Buck raises his own head and looks to his phone. He checks it and finds five new messages. Four from Maddie and one from the Captain about a new case. Thankfully he didn’t send it too long ago. Buck usually keeps his phone on, but he was staying with Eddie and he didn’t want to chance waking Christopher up or his phone interrupting him and Eddie.

Buck types back a quick reply and then sits up. He rubs his hand over his tired face and makes his way out into the living room. He looks over and finds Eddie ruffling Christopher’s hair, smiling down at him and saying good morning to him. It leaves a fluttering and a warmth in Buck’s chest that he hasn’t felt in a long time, maybe even ever. It was love with Abby, and it’s love with Eddie, but it’s also something else with him. It’s also family.

Buck turns from them and makes his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. They need to head out soon. There’s a body at a nearby hospital. A nurse nonetheless, but thankfully it’s not the hospital Maddie works at. Buck’s not sure if either of them could handle that scenario at the moment. He knows that he should call her back and talk to her about their mom being here but he really doesn’t want to. He doesn’t ever want to talk about her or see her ever again. Maddie doesn’t really get that, not entirely, she left, and that’s when it got worse. That’s when it all got worse. She wouldn’t understand, no one would.

-<>-

“Have a good day at school, buddy.” Buck says to Christopher as they park in front of the tall brick building.

“Carla will be here at four to come and get you.” Eddie tells him.

“Thank you! See you later.” Christopher says with a big grin before pushing the door of the backseat open. He maneuvers his crutches easily, they’re like a second pair of limbs for him now and gets out of the car. He practically runs up to the building, meeting with a couple of friends once he gets there. Both Eddie and Buck watch him get safely into the school before Buck backs out and turns the car around to head to the crime scene.

“So…” Eddie says, trailing off, and then in a bold move he reaches out and takes Buck’s hand into his. He interlocks their fingers as Buck’s smile widens and his cheeks dust red. He holds on just as tightly as Eddie and relishes in the contact. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“You and me? Or not telling anyone?” Buck asks as he meets Eddie’s eyes briefly.

“Both?”

“Me and you, this feels right.” Eddie nods, agreeing. “And I- If you need to this to be just between me and you, I can handle that.”

“Are you sure?” Eddie can’t help but ask, his eyebrows furrowing, concerned.

Buck nods. Sure, he’s always been an open guy and never ashamed, not that that is what Eddie is, Buck knows that’s not the case here. He just needs time and Buck can give that to him. He can give him anything he wants- he would give him anything, the whole fucking world if he could. He smiles and nods again. “I’m sure.”

Eddie looks down, his smile starting to ache as he looks around at the heavy traffic. No one cares or notices them, and with that thought Eddie leans over and kisses a blushing Buck on the cheek once more. He pulls away, but keeps his hand interlocked with Buck’s.

-<>-

“Hey, Alice, haven’t seen you around in a while.” Buck says cheerfully as he and Eddie walk over to the side of the hospital where the body lays. It’s not a pretty sight, but after the night he’s had, nothing can douse his high.

“Well, look at you.” She says with a smile. “And yes, my aunt passed away. I was helping my cousin with the arraignments.”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry.”

Alice waives him off. “I’m fine. She went peacefully, unlike this poor girl. Monica Langy, thirty four. She works the night shift here in the ER. Her body was found by another nurse, apparently this is where they came for their smoke breaks.”

“Cause of death?” Buck asks as he kneels down to the bruised woman.

“Not sure, but it looks like she took a hell of a beating. Time of death seems to be sometime last night which lines up with the time frame the other staff have given us.” Explains Alice.

“What about cameras?” Eddie chimes in, looking toward the front where he swears he saw some.

“Ah, Detective, we’ve checked that and there’s a hooded figure but there’s no cameras on the side here.” A patrolmen says from where he stands by the police tape.

“I’d still like to take a look.” Eddie tells him before turning to Buck and saying, “Are you coming?”

“Nah, I’m going to get started on talking to the staff. Meet me in the ER when you’re done, and then we’ll have to go and notify next of kin.”

-<>-

“Hello, Mr. Langy, I’m Detective Buckley, and this is my partner Detective Diaz.” Buck introduces as Monica Langy’s husband answers the door. His face is pinched in concern and fear. He holds a young child in his arms, a girl no more than seven who looks up at Buck with big brown eyes.

“Hi, is this about my wife? She didn’t come home this morning from her shift. Is she okay?” He asks frantically.

“Can we come in, Mr. Langy?” Eddie asks, his voice gentle as he swallows back a lump that is starting to form in his throat.

“Of course, come in.”

Mr. Langy steps aside and they both enter. He guides them into the living room, and Buck and Eddie sit down. Mr. Langy puts what they both can now assume is his daughter down and says to her, “Go play in your room, sweetheart, I’ll come get you in a little bit.”

She nods shyly and rushes off down the hallway, her pink dress fluttering behind her. Mr. Langy then turns to the Detectives, the smile he mustered up for his daughter now gone.

“Just tell me.” He says brokenly. “What happened?”

Buck looks to Eddie, but he’s frozen, so Buck continues for them both. “We found Monica near the hospital early this morning. I’m sorry but she has passed away.”

“Oh, God, no. No- No… What about the baby?”

Buck looks to Eddie, wide eyed now. He quickly smothers his reaction and turns to Mr. Langy.

“What baby?”

“Monica was pregnant. We tried for so long, the baby’s okay right? I- I mean…” He trails of as his breathing becomes faster and faster. Buck quickly jumps into action he walks over and kneels down. His hand on Mr. Langy’s arm.

“Breathe, Mr. Langy- Michael. Just breathe.” Buck tells him soothingly. Mr. Langy does, slowly but surely he does. “Is there anyone that we can call for you?”

“Y- Yeah, my dad he’s- he lives her in LA. I- Monica’s mom- Oh, god, Sydney.”

“My partner will call them for you if you would like?”

“No- No, I should. I need to call them myself.” Mr. Langy says with a definitive nod as he gets a hold of himself. He reaches shakily into his pocket for his phone as Buck looks back to Eddie, both have equal expressions of sympathy and pain on their faces.

-<>-

Eddie leans his head back against the car seat and takes a long, deep breath. Buck looks over, his hand resting onto Eddie’s knee. He squeezes gently and tells him, “I know that wasn’t easy, but he’ll be okay.”

“Will he?” Eddie asks his eyes welling up with tears, making Buck blink back, surprised. He had no idea that this would affect him so much, but then again how could it not? He just lost his wife- ex-wife. He knows what this is like. He’s been there. He is here.

“Why don’t we grab some food?” Buck offers. “Their financials and records won’t be in for at least an hour. I don’t know about you but this morning has been a long one and I’m starving.”

Eddie nods, agreeing as the tears seem to disappear slightly. He still looks a little broken, but his hand finds Buck’s and squeezes tightly. Buck holds on just as hard back. He gives Eddie a final small smile before turning to the road, making their way out of there and toward a place to eat.

-<>-

“Can I kiss you?” Buck asks boldly as his thumb rubs against Eddie’s cheek. They’re in the parkade, back from lunch where they kept a good distance apart. Eddie wants to keep this under wraps, which Buck can understand and adhere to, but there’s saying it and then there’s doing it. All he wanted as they ate was to hold his hand, to touch his arm, or his leg, anything. He wanted him close. He wants to breathe him in always.

“Buck…” Eddie says with a smile in his eyes as he looks around to make sure that they are well and truly alone. His eyes then turn back to Buck’s and he nods almost sheepishly. Buck smiles and leans in. Eddie meets him halfway though, eager enough himself to feel Buck against him. Their lips slot together and the pressure is wonderful. Buck can’t help but lick his tongue along Eddie’s bottom lip, wanting more, more, and more. Eddie laughs awkwardly and pulls away.

“Sorry.” Buck says to him, but he’s really not that sorry.

“It’s okay, but we should go in.” Eddie tells him. His hand itches to reach out and hold Buck’s as they get out of the car and walk towards the door inside, but he knows that he can’t. Not yet. Not here. Maybe not ever like this.

-<>-

“Did you find anything yet?” Buck asks looking up. He leans back in his chair with a sigh. It’s been three hours going through all of the Langy’s phone and internet records and yet nothing has sprung out.

“Yeah, actually, look at this.” Eddie hands Buck a slip of paper. It’s a bank application for a loan.

“A denied loan application?”

“Yeah, the first of seven.” Eddie explains as he hands Buck six other similar pieces of paper.

“Seven?” Buck questions, eyebrows raised into his hairline. “Mr. Langy didn’t mention this.”

“Neither did he mention this.”

Eddie hands over another stack of papers to his partner who quickly skims them over. His eyes growing more and more concerned at each one he looks over.

“Shit, they were in serious debt.” Buck finally says, putting the papers down and looking up at Eddie. “We have to talk to the husband again.”

“I don’t know, Buck…” Eddie says unsure.

“Why? You’ve seen this. We have to.”

“He was so distraught, we should wait until tomorrow.” Buck looks like he wants to argue, so Eddie adds, “Please?”

“Fine, but only if you’re buying dinner tonight from that place on the corner.”

“Done.”

Buck shakes his head, but he’s not mad, not really. In fact a streak of affection for him runs down him as he watches Eddie’s triumph smile. He wants to hold onto it and onto this moment, but then his phone is buzzing again and when he looks down it freezes him of all good feelings.

**Maddie: ** _Mom’s here again. She says that she has something important to tell us, but only if you’re here. Please come. Dinner? 7?_

Buck’s fingers hesitate over his phone keyboard as he licks his lips nervously. This is his sister after all. He’s not doing this for his mom, he’s doing this for her.

**Buck:** _ I’ll be there. 7._

**Maddie: ** _Thank you. _ _😊 _ _ly_

-<>-

“Are you sure about this?” Eddie asks as they pull up in front of his place. “I can always ask Carla to stay an extra hour or two. I can come with you.”

Buck smiles, warmth spreading within at the gesture. “I’ll be fine, Eddie.”

“Are you sure?”

Buck nods. “Promise.”

Eddie smiles more genuinely and looks around. Finding that no one is around and that it’s already dark he leans in. He kisses Buck with all of the comfort he can. It leaves Buck tinkling in all the right places. Eddie’s fingers play with the back hairs on the nape of his neck before he pulls away. They stare at each other a little longer, soaking up the comfort and warmth of this moment before Buck has to go.

“Call me after, okay?” Eddie asks, still slightly worried. Buck doesn’t talk about his mom, never has before and when he got that call he was upset. He wouldn’t explain, only saying they didn’t get along but Eddie knows there’s something else, something more.

Buck nods, but he doesn’t promise this time, instead he leans over and kisses Eddie on the cheek. He lingers, almost sadly and then pulls away. It leaves Eddie unsure, but Buck is smiling now and telling him goodbye. He gets out of the car and with one last waive Buck is driving away.

-<>-

It’s not Maddie who answers the door, it’s his mom, and she’s aged, but then again so has he. The last time he saw her he was nineteen and leaving his house for the last time. He didn’t have enough money for university or college, not that school was really ever his thing and the next option was the army, but then this police officer came to his school and it might sound cheesy, but that’s when he knew. He knew what he needed and wanted to do. To make a difference and to help people, and to get away from _her_.

“Evan, it’s so good to see you again.” She says it with a big smile as she leans over to hug him, but he’s already backing away, his hands held up.

_ The noise is deafening. It shatters and breaks, spilling pieces everywhere. It leaves him unsettled and terrified. The noise reverberates in his head over and over; thumping with his heart next. It seems to last an eternity._

“It’s good to see you too, mom.” He lies as the shock of seeing her moves throughout him. He knew this was coming and yet being here in this moment, he feels like he’s in a haunted house being scared over and over with no control over it, and his only option being to keep going forward.

Her smile falters before returning at full force. “Come in. The food just arrived, although at your sister’s age she should be cooking food herself, for her and her hus- partner. Although I’m not sure you can call_ him_ any sort of suitable partner for our Madeline.”

And so it begins.


	2. Two.

There’s a song that Buck used to play over and over again when he was younger, when he was still in high school. It came out and Buck recorded it on a cassette over and over so that every track was the same, was that song. He wanted to listen to it over and over, and never stop. Right now in Maddie’s kitchen he hears that song. He hears it playing over and over as his mom talks about nothing. He hears it play the verse twice, three times, and then four as she snubs Chimney. She makes it sound not as bad as she means it, but it’s there and loud. Buck tries to make the song in his head go louder.

_“The angel opens her eyes…”_

“Mom.” Buck doesn’t raise his voice, but the tone and meaning underneath that one word is enough for everyone to stop their conversation and look up at him. They’re sitting at the dining table now, meals in front of them and yet they haven’t talked about anything real yet. Nothing concrete. That’s how it always was with his mom and he’s learned to live with life being like that, but not now, not when she’s all the way here. Not after eight years of not seeing her. “Why are you here?”

She smiles, her white teeth contrasting off of the pale blush dusting her cheeks. Her hair is light like Buck’s and her eyes even lighter. Everyone always said that Buck took after their mom and Maddie their dad. Lucky him, right?

“Dear, you’ve hardly touched your dinner.” His mom says with that smile. Chimney looks from her to Buck, clearing uncomfortable but he’s been uncomfortable since she first walked in Buck’s sure, so he doesn’t take it personally.

“Mom. You didn’t get on a plane and come out here for nothing. What’s going on?”

It’s better to just get it out with, what she wants so that Buck can give it to her and she can be on her merry way. Away from here.

His mom sighs. “Alright, I didn’t come here for the weather or the air. I came to see you both.”

Maddie attempts a smile, seemingly believing her somewhat. Buck’s seen under her mask and so he doesn’t. Instead he asks again, “What is it you want mom?”

She almost looks genuinely sad before saying, “Children, Mrs. Allen told me you were in town. Why didn’t you come and visit? Did you really think that you could come all that way and not have I know about it?”

No, Buck supposes he didn’t, he just hoped she wouldn’t.

-<>-

They’re cleaning up the dishes when Chimney and Maddie go back to the dining room. It’s then that Buck makes his move. He turns to his mom and says, “There’s something else, isn’t there, mom?”

She looks up a smile, sad and real. “My boy.” She says, her hand coming up and cupping his jaw. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek. “You’ve always been so good to me, up until you left me of course. I had to figure out everything on my own. The mortgage suffered and I had to sell… But let us no dwell on that. The reason I’m here is really because I wanted to see you, Evan. My health has been poor lately and it’s put things into perspective. I want to get to know you and your sister again, which is why I’ve decided that I’m moving.”

“Moving?” Buck asks, his eyes wide and his throat dry. His hands get sweaty and his stomach feels like a million waves crashing inside. “Moving where, mom?”

She smiles gently, the same smile she had for him when he was younger and just starting to read. When he wouldn’t pronounce the words right she would smile like that and correct him gently but sharply. “Well, dear, moving here of course.”

Buck feels every good feeling he had today dry up instantly.

-<>-

Buck sits in his car, hand gripping the steering wheel tightly as he tries to breathe. In and out, he tells himself, in and out, but he finds it impossibly hard. He hasn’t had a panic attack since he was twenty. He can’t have one now, not like this, and not ever. That’s supposed to be over. It’s all supposed to be over. He wasn’t supposed to have to see her again, but now she’s here, moving in basically? What is he supposed to do? He knows what he wants to do. He wants to pack a bag and drive as far away as he can, but he can’t because… Because Eddie. Because Christopher. Because- Maddie. Maddie doesn’t know. She doesn’t understand.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

“Detective Buckley.” He answers the phone quickly, hoping it to be some sort of distraction because if he keeps thinking of what he’s thinking he will have a panic attack, or worse.

“Buck?” Eddie questions. “Sorry to bother you, I know you’re having dinner with your mom but there’s been another victim.”

“No, no uh- that’s fine. Who’s the victim?”

“Sasha Trine, age thirty one. She was beaten pretty badly. She’s at St. Michael’s.”

“That’s a different hospital. Are you sure it’s connected to Monica Langy? She had debts, I mean-” Buck says confused before Eddie cuts in.

“I know, but it- she was found outside the hospital in another smoking corner. No cameras expect on the front and all it showed was a hooded figure. We should get over there though. I can do this one alone if-”

“No, I’ll come.”

“Okay, but Buck, she’s not- There is no body this time.”

“What are you talking about Eddie, there’s got to be a body.” Buck asks, a confused sort of expression reaching his features.

Eddie takes a deep and excited breath. “There isn’t one because she’s alive, Buck. She’s still alive.”

-<>-

“Ms. Trine received multiple kicks to the stomach and head. She has a concussion, broken ribs, internal bleeding, a fractured wrist, and a bleed in the brain that could be fatal.” The Doctor explains. “This was…”

“Brutal.” Eddie finishes for him as he looks into the room of the ICU where Sasha Trine lies. Her sister, from what their told, sits next to her. She holds onto her hand tightly, her eyes sad and afraid.

“Yes.” The Doctor agrees. “If you don’t have any more questions for me, I really must be getting to my other patients.”

“No we don’t. Thank you.” Buck tells him as he nods and leaves down the hall. Buck looks to Eddie then who still hasn’t turned his eyes away from their newest victim. “There’s a chance that these two cases are related. We still have to talk to the husband about their debts.”

Eddie nods, then turns to meet Buck’s gaze. He smiles and Buck smiles too. “Are you okay?”

Buck, a little taken a back but quickly putting on a brave face, smiles. “Yeah, but the husband. We should go soon. The sun’s already coming up anyway.”

Eddie doesn’t quite believe him when he says that he’s okay, but they do have a job to do, so he drops it for now, at least until they get into the privacy of Buck’s car. “Let’s go then.”

-<>-

“Wait.” Eddie says, his hand reaching out and landing on Buck’s gently. Buck has his on the steering wheel ready to back out of the hospital parking lot, but he stops when Eddie touches him. He looks over confused. “Tell me what happened.”

“What are you talking about?” Buck asks, pretending confusion when in reality he knows exactly what Eddie is asking.

“What happened with your mom?”

Buck sighs. “It was dinner, it was fine.”

“Come on, Buck.” Eddie’s hand squeezes Buck’s, but Buck doesn’t squeeze back.

“We ate and talked. That’s all that happened, okay?”

Eddie doesn’t believe him, but he’s not going to force Buck to talk if he doesn’t want to. “Okay.”

Buck smiles at him appreciatively as he turns his hand, the one that Eddie is touching front to back so that their palm to palm. He smiles at Eddie and brings his hand to his lips. He kisses the back of his hand softly, his cheeks dusting red before putting their joined hands down. He starts to back out as Eddie’s own cheeks become even redder.

-<>-

“Good morning, Mr. Langy.” Buck greets as he opens the door. There’s dark circles under his eyes and his shirt is rumpled, the same shirt from yesterday. It’s obvious that he hasn’t been sleeping and isn’t doing so well, which is why Buck doesn’t ask how he is. It would be pointless and there’s not much that they can do for him expect to find out who did this to his wife. Even then it’s hardly anything compared to his loss, both Eddie and Buck know this very well. “May we come in?”

Mr. Langy nods and shuffles out of the way, letting them enter. They’re shown to the couch from the last time they were here and are seated in almost exactly the same positions. This time though there is no daughter and Mr. Langy is no longer panicked, only lost and dejected.

“We’re sorry to bother you again.” Eddie tells him. “But we have a few more questions.”

Mr. Langy nods. “Yeah I- I guess that’s why you’re here right?”

Buck nods, choosing to ignore the discrepancy in his words because of the circumstances. “We went over your bank records as is protocol and we found a few applications for loans that were denied. Can you tell us about that?”

“We uh- we needed money or else we were going to lose our car. We were behind on a few payments. That’s all.” Mr. Langy says, very sure of himself.

Buck nods and then says gently, “The bank told us that you were also behind on your mortgage payments.”

“What?” Mr. Langy asks surprised as he shakes his head. “No, no. We were up to date on those. Monica made sure.”

“Mr. Langy, I’m sorry but you weren’t. I’m sure she just didn’t want to worry you.” Eddie tells him, lying as far as Buck can see but Buck doesn’t say anything about it.

“We know this is hard, but is it possible that Monica borrowed money from someone?” Buck asks as kindly as he can, his eyes lingering slightly on Eddie after what he said.

“No. No, look, Monica was responsible. She made sure all our payments were up to date. It’s just the car that we had trouble with. She has a good salary and I make enough to cover the difference at the school.”

“Mr. Langy-” Buck tries, but Eddie’s hand comes out, stopping him from continuing.

“We understand. We’re sorry to have bothered you, but we have to ask these questions.” Eddie tells him as Buck stares at him, a little hurt but more surprised than anything, not to mention curious. “We’ll get out of your way now.”

“It’s fine.”

Buck looks to Eddie who motions for him to get up. Buck wants to stay, to argue, but something in Eddie’s eyes makes him do as he’s told.

-<>-

“Are you going to say anything?” Eddie can’t help but ask as they drive back to St. Michael’s. Usually it’s Buck who fills the empty silences between them, but after what happened at the Langy’s and with his mom, he can’t find it within himself to do so this time. “Buck?”

“Why’d you do that? We didn’t even get a chance to ask about Sasha.” Buck tells him angrily as he pulls into an empty parking spot. He turns off the car but doesn’t turn to Eddie.

“He didn’t know anything.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Buck I-”

“Not everyone is like you. Some people can face the truth.” It’s a low blow and Buck instantly regrets the words as soon as they’re out of his mouth. “Eddie, I’m-”

“I’m going to go talk to the family. If you want, you can go back to the Langy’s.” Eddie tells him before getting out of the car.

“Eddie, wait.” Buck tries but Eddie has already shut the door and is walking quickly into the hospital, not bothering to turn back.

_“Look what you’ve done!”_

Buck wants to chase after him, but what is that going to do? Besides he should go back to the Langy’s. They need to find out if there is a connection between Monica Langy and Sasha Trine, aside from being nurses on the nightshift that is, and Eddie? He’s pissed. Buck doesn’t blame him and when Eddie gets mad he shuts down, and they’re supposed to be doing a job.

Buck backs out of the parking spot.

-<>-

“Hey.” Buck says softly as he sits down in his desk across from Eddie’s where Eddie has his face buried in some paperwork. He doesn’t look up or respond but Buck knows by his shift in posture, the tightening of his shoulders that he wants to. Buck looks around at their bullpen to see if anyone is paying attention, no one is, so he leans over slightly and says in a bit of a whisper, “Sorry about earlier.”

He means far more than he says, but they can’t exactly be open and honest right now. Not with everyone around them like this. Luckily they both have gotten good at reading between the lines of each other’s words. Facial expressions are practically unvisceral between them too which helps, and is why Eddie looks up. It’s not quite a smile but it’s acceptance as he nods. It says everything to Buck though, it says, ‘it’s okay’ and ‘I’m sorry too.’ It also says, ‘let’s move on.’

“Sasha’s sister didn’t know anything about Monica.” Eddie tells Buck.

“Okay, that’s good because neither did Mr. Langy, although he did tell me about a new friend of Monica’s. Someone named Frank.” Buck explains.

“Frank?”

“Apparently an ex-patient of hers from the emergency room which gave me a hunch. When I was working on patrol there was this debt collector named Frankie. Sort of famous for the way he would get his money out of others. I showed him a mugshot.”

“It was him?”

“It was him.” Buck confirms.

“You were right.” Eddie admits and Buck shrugs.

“I’m always right.”

Eddie laughs at this and Buck smiles too. The intense and angry atmosphere that was surrounding them vanishes.

“So, are we going to go and talk to Frank?”

“It’s not that easy but I do know a woman on the inside who can help us out.”

“How?” Eddie asks, curious.

Buck blushes slightly and explains that, “She owes me a favour.”

-<>-

“Hey, Darlene.” Buck says, his smile wide and inviting. Eddie watches from the doorway of the motel room as this Darlene walks up and meets Buck halfway. She pulls him into a tight hug and when they pull away there’s an energy that makes Eddie feel himself get on edge.

“Hey, darling, how have you been?” She asks as Eddie shuts the door behind them and walks in.

“I’m really good, you?”

It’s like they’ve forgotten all about Eddie, this room, or even why they’re here. They start talking to each other, catching up and fucking flirting a bit. All in front of Eddie who has to physically restrain himself from the urge to walk over and put his arm around Buck. To show this woman that he’s not on the market right now. That’s he’s not hers, he’s his. But he can’t do that, so he takes a step back hoping it will help instead of taking a step forward like he wants to.

Exactly like those cheesy movies Eddie coughs slightly, gaining both of their attention.

“Right, this is my partner, Eddie Diaz. Eddie, Darlene.” Buck introduces. “We were partners while we were on patrol.”

“Nice to meet you.” She says to Eddie, her head nodding, making her black curls bouncy slightly. She then turns all her attention back on Buck. Her fingers lightly touch his arm as she says, “Sorry about the meeting place but I’m still deep in it.”

“Sorry, huh? Are you sure you didn’t pick this place on purpose?”

Darlene laughs, her hand on his shoulder now as Eddie’s fists tighten into a death-defying grip. “So what have you got for us?”

They both look up at his hard voice for a moment. Both curious and concerned by his tone, but Darlene has heard worse, and soon takes no notice, continuing on like that tense moment didn’t just happen. “I talked to Frankie and there’s no one by the name of Sasha Trine, but Monica Langy? Well he did meet her in the ER but he made a deal with her. A good one. She would help patch people up for him in exchange for a small loan.”

“So it could have been him?” Eddie asks before Buck can.

“No, no, he wouldn’t jeopardize that arrangement.” She says it neutrally, but for Eddie it sounds more condescending than anything else.

“So we’re done here.”

“Hold on.” Buck tells Eddie, turning to him. “Can you wait in the car? I have to talk to Darlene for a minute.”

Eddie looks from him to a smiling Darlene. He doesn’t say anything in response, only walking out, the door slamming behind him.

As soon as he’s gone, Darlene comments a little curiously, “Well, isn’t he all charm?”

“Sorry, he’s usually not like that. I think this case is getting to him.”

-<>-

“Okay, what the hell was that, Eddie?” Buck asks a little peeved but mostly concerned as he gets into the driver’s side of the car. Eddie who sits in the passenger seat, his head turned to the window doesn’t move or say anything. “Eddie, come on, is this about earlier? Because I said I’m-”

Buck doesn’t get to finish as Eddie turns, his eyes heated and angry, but wanting. His hand his firm as it cups the back of Buck’s head, bringing their lips to a crashing center. It’s mostly teeth at first but soon it’s more lip. Then suddenly Eddie is nipping, his mouth coming down to his jaw and neck, leaving fierce but pleasuring bites. He’s not even sure what he’s doing, but soon enough his lips are back on Buck’s, who isn’t complaining, and pushes himself closer and closer. Buck’s hands come out to steady themselves on Eddie’s hips as he’s pressed against the car door and thank fuck he locked it because he’s pretty sure with the force of Eddie they would have fallen out somehow.

“Eddie. Eddie.” Buck whispers as Eddie’s teeth glide along his neck to the point behind his ear that always makes his lose it. It’s like Eddie knows though as he teases, not biting down hard enough but just enough to drive him crazy.

Just as quickly as it started it’s over as Eddie pulls away. He sits back in his seat, both of them heaving and both of them a little confused, for different reasons.

“Eddie?” Buck asks carefully, his hand reaching out to him. Eddie flinches away slightly and Buck’s lust is quickly replaced by fear and concern. “What’s wrong?”

Eddie’s eyes turn to Buck’s, blazing. “Why’d you have to flirt with her?”

Buck’s brain takes a minute to catch up but when it does he’s smiling. He tries to hold back the laughter but it comes out before he can. Eddie continues to glare at him as Buck throws his head back, his chest heaving for a different reason now.

Eddie continues to glare.

“You’re jealous.”

Eddie huffs out, slightly embarrassed now as he turns away from Buck. “Let’s just go back to the station.”

“Oh you so were, babe, she’s just a friend.” Buck tells him, but Eddie doesn’t look at him. Buck’s hand comes out and rests on his shoulder. “Eddie.”

“Promise?”

Buck smiles, affection and something deeper rising throughout him. “I promise. Scouts honour.”

“You were a scout?” Eddie turns now, a curious but playful grin on his lips.

“For a summer.” Buck admits. “Anyway, we should go.”

Eddie makes a mental note to ask Maddie when he sees her next about Buck being a scout.

-<>-

“He’s already asleep.” Eddie explains as he gently closes Christopher’s door and walks over to the couch where Buck’s sitting. “They must have really tired him out at- Buck?”

Eddie’s voice turns concerned as he looks at the devastated and lost expression on his partner’s features. He sits down next to him and finds his hand, squeezing it carefully as his arm wraps around him. Buck doesn’t move or look up, he simply continues staring somewhere on the carpeted floor.

“Love?”

“It’s my mom. She’s sick.”

“How sick?” Eddie asks carefully.

Buck looks up then. He smiles briefly before leaning in, his head pushing into the crook of Eddie’s shoulder and neck. Eddie’s arms immediately wrap around him and bring him impossibly closer. His hand rubs up and down his back as he says, “It’s okay. It’s okay, we’ll get through this. It’s okay.”

“It’s not though, is it?” Buck tells him as he holds back the emotion. “But it makes sense.”

“What do you mean?”

“That’s why she’s here, but it’s not because she wants to see us or because she got sick and had a change of heart. It’s because she needs a liver. What better match than her own kids.”

Eddie freezes. He has no idea what to say to that.

“I know. Maddie’s going to get tested tomorrow. She wants me to come with her.”

“You don’t have to.” Eddie says quickly. “I don’t know what happened with her, but you don’t owe her anything, Evan, you don’t have to do this.”

Buck leans away from his embrace and looks at him with a sad smile. He shrugs and says, “But what if I do?”


	3. Three.

“Where’s Eddie?” Maddie asks as Buck sits down next to her. They’re both sitting in the waiting room of Mercy. It’s the hospital Maddie works at which makes sense since they both want to get this over with as soon as possible. In order to do that Maddie had to pull a few strings, a few favours to get them in now.

“Working.” Buck says as casually as possible. Not even Maddie knows that they’ve started this thing between them. Well thing isn’t the right word but he supposes it’s the best he can use right now, especially under all of this pressure. “Same as Chimney, right?”

“Yeah.” Maddie nods. “But I didn’t tell mom.”

“Good.”

“I figured you wouldn’t want her here, but what’s going on with you both? I know when I got married I left but- It couldn’t have been that bad.”

Buck gives her a wry smile as his hands clench into his jeans. He holds on tightly as she waits for an answer. He tries to think of something, of anything, but thankfully the nurse is already calling their names.

“Madeline and Evan Buckley?”

-<>-

Maddie yawns loudly as Buck walks out to meet her. He feels a little unsteady on his feet but blood tests have always done that for him. Maddie doesn’t seem over loopy but that’s probably because she went first and had time to recover, now she just looks tired. She makes an effort not to be when he comes out though and smiles brightly as she stands.

“How was it?” She asks.

“It was a blood test.” Buck answers. “Come on, let’s get out of here and get you to bed.”

“I can’t argue with that. I really hate being on the nightshift.”

“You haven’t gotten used to it yet?”

Maddie smiles as they exit the hospital and walk to Buck’s car. “Not really. I’m trying to spend time with Chimney too.”

“I can have a word with him if he’s keeping you from sleeping.” Buck tells her, deadly serious.

Maddie laughs. “You’re adorable when you’re being protective.”

Her fingers come out to pinch his cheeks as Buck leans away, annoyed. “Shut up.” He tells her without much heat behind it.

Maddie continues to laugh.

-<>-

“I just don’t understand what his problem is.” Buck tells her as he drives along the road. “I mean, she’s new. He’s never even met Milton and yet every time she comes near him it’s like he’s been burned.”

“Have you tried talking to him?” Maddie questions, a raise of her eyebrows.

Buck shifts slightly in his seat. “Kind of. He won’t talk about it.”

“You’re worried?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, why don’t you tell him that?” Maddie explains without much tact, but to be fair she can hardly keep her eyes open.

“I- I guess I could do that. Hey, stay awake, I’m not carrying you into the house.” Buck says it with a grin that Maddie matches, but honestly if it came down to it, he would.

-<>-

“Buckley.” Buck answers the phone as he watches Maddie get into her place, locking the door behind her. It’s only then that he relaxes and would drive away, if not for the phone call.

_“Buck, we’ve got another victim.”_ Eddie says through the phone. _“It happened last night but we didn’t get the call because she didn’t go to the police station. She told a friend who explained what’s been happening at other hospitals.”_

“Wait, why wouldn’t she go to the police? Eddie come on.”

_“She wasn’t hurt, not really. This guy grabbed her wrist pretty hard but she got away. Apparently she does kickboxing.” _

“So she’s alive? Not hurt, not really, and conscious?” Buck asks, his voice gaining an excited momentum.

_“Yeah. She got a good look. It’s at Bart’s. Meet me there?”_

“I will, but we need a sketch artist there pronto.”

_“Already on it.”_

-<>-

“Hey, so how is she?” Buck asks as he walks into the hospital lobby up to Eddie.

“She’s shaken up but okay. How are you?” Eddie counters, his eyes turning concerned as he looks up and down Buck. He resists the urge to reach out and touch him, to rub his hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

“I’m fine. It was fine. So what’s the woman’s name?”

Eddie gives Buck one last lingering glance before moving to on to the case at hand. “Julie Biccums. She’s twenty nine. She’s in the breakroom on the fifth floor waiting for us.”

“Let’s go.” Buck tells him with a nod as he makes his way to the elevator, Eddie on his heels. They’re silent as they move through the elevator to the floor, and then to the breakroom. Buck is lost in thoughts about his family, and Eddie thoughts of worry for his partner.

“Hello, Ms. Biccums. I’m Detective Buckley and this is my partner Detective Diaz.” Buck introduces as they walk in. Eddie gives her a nod as the woman nods understandingly too.

“Please, sit down.” She tells them, her red painted lips moving in an attempt of a smile. She has black curls that come down to above her shoulder and her eyes are a dark brown, almost black. She’s quite beautiful, in that inane alien way that Buck would attempt to touch and yet wouldn’t dare to. In earlier days though, not now, not when he has something far more than simple beauty at his side.

“Thank you for talking with us, Ms. Biccums.” Buck tells her as they take a seat across from her.

“Please, call me Julie.”

“Julie, we’re really sorry about what happened to you.” Eddie says sincerely.

She nods. “Me too. I just thought he was some guy, you know? Drunk or high or both. We get our fair share of those kinds of guys in the ER at night, but then he grabbed me. It was so tight.”

She reaches over and rolls up the sleeve on her blue scrubs, revealing a dark bruise in the shape of fingers.

Both of the Detectives look over at the mark, Buck’s eyes wide. “What can you tell us about him?”

“He was average height. Dark eyes and dark hair. White. I mean- there wasn’t much else. I’m more scared now that I know about those others he hurt, at the time I just needed to get away.”

Eddie nods. “Would you be willing to work with a sketch artist?”

“Of course. When will they be here? Because I’m tired, and I have to work tonight.”

“He won’t be able to make it until later, about eight? Is that alright? I can ask him to come to the station if you would feel more comfortable there.”

“No, here’s fine.” She says with a definitive nod. “My shift is at seven but I can take a break then.”

Eddie smiles. “Thank you for your help.”

“No need to thank me, this guy needs to be locked up forever. That poor woman who died and the ones that were hurt..”

Both Buck and Eddie can’t argue with that, not that they’d want to.

-<>-

“Yes!” Buck says excitedly as they get back into his car.

“I take it your happy?” Eddie asks.

“Aren’t you? God, this is a break! The biggest. We’re gonna get this guy and soon. Before he can hurt anyone else.”

“I’m happy too, but, Buck this thing with your mom. Are you sure about this?”

Buck’s mood shifts drastically and Eddie immediately wants to take his words back. He wants to let Buck be happy but they do need to talk about this. Eddie doesn’t want him rushing into something that could hurt him or worse.

“It’s just a blood test, Eddie, no need to worry.” Buck says with a grin.

“Buck.” Eddie reaches out, his hand finding Buck’s shoulder, then his arm and squeezing gently like he’s wanted to do since he first saw him in the hospital. “Talk to me.”

Buck looks at him. “You first.”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, Eddie, something’s up with you. You had that panic attack at work and every time you talk about or whenever Anna’s nearby you get nervous. Do you know her? From before? You talk to me. I’m worried about you, baby.”

Eddie melts at the pet name and sinks lower into the seat. His head down and his eyes on his lap as he says, “She reminds me of what I saw when I- when I died.”

“Wait, the- the angel?”

“What if it’s her?”

“Eddie, come on, that’s impossible.” Buck tells him as gently as he can, his hand finding Eddie’s shoulder, then his neck.

“But what if it’s not? What if…” Eddie doesn’t finish, his eyes, lost and afraid.

“Look at me.” Eddie does. “Chances are you were hallucinating or something. You were technically brain dead, but if it helps we can do a background check on her, okay? I’m sure we’ll find she’s just an average Detective, born and living. No angel or anything expect human, okay?”

“Okay.”

Eddie doesn’t get a chance to say anything more, or to ask Buck about his mom again because Buck’s phone has started ringing. Buck gives Eddie an apologetic smile and his hand is gone from his neck. Eddie feels suddenly cold as Buck accepts the call.

“Hello?” Buck says into the receiver. “Maddie? What’s- Yeah, yeah I can be there in twenty minutes. What’s wrong?”

A pause.

“Okay fine. I’ll come and-”

Buck pulls the phone away and looks to Eddie with a worried shrug.

“Maddie?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah, she needs me to come over like right now. Do you mind?”

“No, let’s go.”

-<>-

“Okay! I’m here. What’s going on?” Buck asks concerned as he and Eddie walk into Maddie’s place. Maddie looks between them both curiously.

“Eddie, I didn’t know you were coming.” She says as Eddie looks a little awkward now.

“We were working, Maddie, what is it? You sounded freaked out.”

Maddie looks from Buck to Eddie, unsure and worried. Eddie smiles and says in response, “I’ll wait in the car.”

Eddie walks out of the apartment as Buck closes the door behind him. He gives Eddie a look of gratitude before he disappears completely. His eyes then turn to Maddie. “Okay, it’s just us. What’s going on?”

“Oh my God, Buck, the results came back.” Maddie says excitedly and clearly nervous.

“And?”

“We’re both matches but…”

“But what Maddie? You’re really freaking me out now. What’s going on?” Buck asks, a little hysterical as Maddie’s eyes widen even more in excitement.

“Buck… Evan, I can’t be a donor.”

“You just said you were a match. I don’t understand.”

“Buck, I’m- I’m pregnant.”

Her mouth upturns into a nervous but no doubt happy smile as she relays the news. Buck can only stare at her and of course the only thing he can think to say is, “And it’s Chimney’s?”

He gets a punch to the arm for that one.

-<>-

“You’ve hardly said anything all day.” Eddie says as he and Buck walk through the corridors of the station. They just got back from Monica Langy’s autopsy results with Alice, and it’s what they thought it would be. Beaten to death. In the end it was a cerebellar hemorrhage listed as the cause of death, but it was the beating that caused that hemorrhage. “Is everything okay with Maddie?”

“Yeah, she’s fine.” Buck tells him as they walk through the doors into their bullpen.

Eddie doesn’t get to question him anymore as Philip, their sketch artist comes over to them quickly from his spot on a chair near their desks.

“Hey guys, I got your sketch.” He tells them. “I already gave it to the Captain to make copies but here it is.”

He hands the sketch paper over and Buck almost drops it.

“Buck? What’s wrong?”

“Fuck, fuck- No. Shit.” Buck says anxiously as he reaches for his phone and dials Maddie’s number quickly. “Come on, come on.”

“Buck, what’s wrong?” Eddie asks again as the others in the bullpen look up, confused and worried.

“Shit.”

“Buck, talk to me.”

Buck looks up at him, terrified. “I know who this is.”

“Who?” Eddie questions, his own anxieties growing.

“God! Fuck! She’s not picking up.” Buck yells as he pulls the phone away.

“Buck! Who is this!?”

Buck tries dialing Maddie’s number again as he looks up to Eddie, scared, like when he was a kid and the whole word was against him. “His name is Doug. Doug Kendall. He’s Maddie’s douchebag of an ex who used to beat her. Fuck, we have to get over there. We have to get over there, right now, Eddie.”

-<>-

They run into the house, Eddie, Chimney, Hen, and Buck. They have their guns out at the ready and do a search as quickly as possible they look through every inch of her place but find nothing. Not a trace. The hospital hasn’t heard from her, her friends haven’t, no one has. Not since Buck was here earlier. She’s just gone.

Buck looks down at the broken purple vase on the floor. It’s shattered, broken and will never able to be put back together again. Buck doesn’t know when Maddie got it or how, or even where. In fact he hasn’t taken any notice of it all the times he’s been here, not until now when- when…

“Maddie.”

_“Look what you’ve done, Evan. Look at it!”_


End file.
